Birds in the Storm
by Crowny
Summary: Série de ficlets. Moments intimes, secret ou quotient de la vie de nos dresseurs préférés et de leurs Pokémon tout au long de leurs voyages. 01 : Anabel. / 02 : Pourquoi Pikachu refuse t-il d'entrer dans sa pokéball? (Dark) / 03 : A Unys, SachaOndine implicite.
1. Oublier

_Pokémon ne m'appartient pas, comme tout le monde s'en doute. Sinon merci à **Temi-Chou** pour sa correction et en espérant que ces drabbles vous plairont, place au premier ! Ah ! J'oubliais, ce drabble à déjà été publié par Temi dans le cadre de son coucours pour les un an de la Ligue. Je le publie de mon côté, mais j'y ai fait quelques modifs ;) _

* * *

.

**Oublier**

.

* * *

« Oublier.

Pendant des années, elle avait souhaité oublier ses yeux bruns envoûtant et ses cheveux en bataille toujours coiffés d'une casquette, mais rien n'y faisait. Chaque nuit, elle le revoyait dans ses rêves, imaginant des situations toujours plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Dès son réveil elle se revoyait plonger ses yeux violets dans les siens. Des yeux qu'elle aurait voulu voir et ne jamais quitter. Mais au final, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve qui ne pouvait pas se réaliser.

Et pourtant… Jirachi seul savait à quel point elle s'était trompée. Elle l'avait revu et toutes ses résolutions avaient volé en éclat. L'oublier lui était devenu inconvenable, invraisemblable, impensable. Comment avait-elle pu vouloir une chose pareille? L'espoir d'un futur était né. Né d'un rêve aussi fou que son amour. Rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher cet espoir naissant et grandissant à la vitesse d'un Galopa d'envahir son cœur. L'obnubilant chaque seconde passé dans ses bras.

Cependant, elle savait. Elle savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Certes, elle avait profité de la situation, mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. L'entendre rêver et crier le nom d'une autre lui était devenu insupportable. Alors elle l'avait fait. Elle avait fait une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible : elle lui avait tourné le dos. Elle avait tourné le dos à cette passion qui la consumait depuis tant d'années. Elle avait définitivement renoncé à lui et décidé de passer à autre chose. L'espoir avait été vain, mais avait pourtant coloré sa vie durant quelques mois. A présent son cœur brisé lui faisait mal. Très mal, même. Néanmoins, Anabel était heureuse. Heureuse pour lui. »

* * *

_**Reviews ? **Le prochain qui est en correction sera sur Pikachu!_


	2. Quoiqu'il arrive

**Quoiqu'il arrive**

_Pourquoi Pikachu refuse de rentre dans sa pokéball ?_

* * *

« Il faisait noir. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Enfermé dans cette pièce sans coin, ronde et sombre. Il avait peur et ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir pour rejoindre la lumière à nouveau. La colère le submergea. Ça ne recommencerait pas, il fallait sortir. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

_Une ombre, cachée dans un coin, observait la faible lumière passant sous la porte avec espoir. L'espoir. La seule chose qu'il lui restait. L'espoir que cette porte s'ouvre assez pour qu'il puisse s'échapper. Enfin._

_La lumière était l'espoir. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure._

_Des pas et une odeur d'assurance et de haine. Était-ce une chance ? De légers éclairs illuminèrent la cellule. Il voulait sortir et à tout prix. La porte s'ouvre laissant entrer la lumière, illuminant ainsi son cœur. Un puissant éclair se dirigea vers elle et envahit la pièce._

_Un rire gras et une silhouette géante entre dans la pièce. Raté. Encore. Un Grolem et un Ossatueur se joignirent à l'homme. Était-ce finalement la fin ? Peut-être._

_Une pluie de coups. Bleus. Sang. Une faible lumière. Il y avait encore de l'espoir._

Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Un éclair envahit la salle ronde. Puis un autre, encore plus puissant. Mais rien. La lumière ne restait pas. Sortir. Il le fallait, quoiqu'il en coûte. La lumière l'attendait, du moins, il le croyait encore. Le temps passait et il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Une faille ! Une chance. Et cette fois-ci, il était prêt.

_Des pas et une odeur remplit d'incertitude. Qui était-ce? Une chance que la lumière lui offrait? La porte s'ouvre et la lumière s'engouffre lentement. L'ombre jaune tachée de rouge se leva en tremblant._

_Un ultime éclair frappa la silhouette qui approchait de plein foué. Il avait réussi. La lumière s'offrait à lui. Dépassant l'homme en noir portant les initiales TR sur sa tenue, l'ombre devint une silhouette et celle-ci bondit le plus loin possible._

_Courir. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. La lumière était là, l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. Soudain, la silhouette jaune tachée de rouge heurta une balle rouge et blanche. Il eut juste le temps de voir une blouse blanche et la silhouette redevint ombre._

Un éclair fulgurant traversa le noir et la lumière s'incrusta peu à peu, laissant apparaître à une silhouette toute troublée l'intérieur d'un laboratoire. À présent, Pikachu se le promettait, plus jamais il ne serait enfermé. Quoiqu'il arrive. »

* * *

**Review?** Alors, qu'en pensez vous? /!\ Ce drabble n'est pas corrigé. /!\


	3. L'hameçon

**L'hameçon**

_Ligue d'Unys, Sacha se souvient. Sacha/Ondine implicite._

* * *

L'orage faisait rage à Unys depuis quelques jours, rendant les terrains des arènes de la Ligue impraticable aussi bien pour les dresseurs que pour les pokémons.

Cela rendait Sacha d'humeur massacrante.

Le dresseur au Pikachu était totalement révolté. Il avait appris par Iris que le parc naturel voisin était en parti couvert – pour les pokémons feu lui avait-t-on dit. Il s'agissait là d'une honte que de ne pas couvrir les arènes contrairement à un parc qui était censé être **naturel** ! Annuler un match l'était tout autant. Bon. Simiabraz et Chaobu n'auraient pas du tout été avantagé, mais il aurait fait avec.

Les phases éliminatoires – que Sacha avait remporté avec succès – étaient finis depuis un moment déjà et le dresseur aurait pu enfin combattre contre son rival durant les demies-finals si le temps n'avait pas fait des siennes.

A présent, Sacha se trouvait dans l'une des zones couvertes du parc naturel afin de pouvoir pécher. _« Pourquoi ce putain d'étang est-il couvert, les pokémons feu ne vont pas aller nager tout de même ! »_ s'était alors écrié le futur maitre pokémon en découvrant l'endroit. Selon lui, tout ceci était absolument exaspérant, le forçant à se contenter de la chasse aux Relicanth en solitaire. Pikachu était parti s'amuser avec d'autres pokémons électrique tandis que Iris et Rachid, ne supportant pas la mauvaise humeur de leur compagnon de voyage, avaient préféré rester au centre pokémon.

Sacha avait remis un nouveau vers au moins une bonne douzaine de fois depuis qu'il était arrivé et avait attrapé un régiment de magicarpes. _« Quelle idée d'implanter des pokémons aussi stupide que des magicarpes ?! »_ cru bon d'ajouter le dresseur, ne faisant ainsi qu'augmenter d'un cran sa mauvaise humeur. Ils étaient si idiot qu'ils en oubliaient même de manger le ver accroché au bout de l'hameçon, si agrippant désespérément sans l'avaler pour autant. Et dire que les habitants locaux s'extasiaient devant eux et leur attaque trempette. Ils allaient vite déchanter, même les poichigeons étaient plus intelligents !

Le dresseur soupira et chercha un nouvel hameçon, les magicarpes avaient réussis à l'avaler on ne sait comment. Soudain, il tomba sur un bonhomme hameçon dans le fond de son sac. Sans vraiment y faire attention, il l'accrocha à sa canne à pêche et l'envoya dans l'eau avec un nouveau vers, tout en espérant ne pas tomber sur un magicarpe.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que le flotteur ne commence à couler, sortant ainsi Sacha de sa léthargie. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, le dresseur au Pikachu tira d'un coup sec sur sa canne faisant s'envoler à ses côtés le pokémon qu'il avait attrapé. Un Relicanth. Toutefois, le dresseur n'y fit pas attention et son regard s'accrocha à l'hameçon. Un bonhomme représentant une jeune fille rouge souriante. Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Sacha et ses yeux pétillèrent en se rappelant d'où il venait, faisant remonter de nombreux souvenirs à la surface.

_« Merci Ondine ! Tu me manques tu sais. »_

* * *

**Review? Luttez pour votre liberté d'expression ! **(euh, les cours de philo sont mauvais pour la santé, à consommé avec modération o/)


End file.
